


five times derek is protective of stiles and one time it's the other way around

by skylarisafail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Basketball, Bullying, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Jackson is a dick, Just one though, Lacrosse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Violence, i would go as far as to say overprotective too, jackson is a jackass i'm sorry, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarisafail/pseuds/skylarisafail
Summary: Yeah, okay, so maybe Derek was a tad too protective of Stiles. So what? Sue him for worrying about his best friend, whom he totally does not have a raging crush on.Okay, so maybe he does.Shut up.





	five times derek is protective of stiles and one time it's the other way around

**Author's Note:**

> It's a wild sterek fic! I have gone out of the realm of destiel to dabble in this fabulous ship. I hope you enjoy!

1. 

 

The first time it happens, it's subtle. 

 

Derek is popular, and that makes Stiles sad, just a little. 

 

They've been friends since they were in nappies, ever since Stiles approached Derek at the playground and asked him if he wanted to play space cowboys. 

 

Derek had refused, saying that space werewolves were much better, so they played space werewolves instead. 

 

They grew up together, side by side, never apart. Derek was the one to coax Stiles out of his bedroom after his mom died. Stiles was the one who shouted at people who made fun of Derek's family. 

 

And even when Stiles made a new friend, Scott, in middle school, he always has time for Derek and his angry eyebrows. 

 

They came out as bisexual to each other first, before telling their families. When Derek told Stiles he was a werewolf, Stiles' first reaction was to ask if he really had a 'time of the month'.  They built tree houses together and studied for chemistry together and had arguments on whether Marvel or DC was better together. 

 

And now, in high school, Derek was popular. 

 

It didn't surprise Stiles. Derek was an attractive jock, popular with the ladies, and a few guys. What made him sad was that now he'd have new friends, friends who weren't Stiles. 

 

Which was why he was surprised when Derek was waiting for him after he came out of the one class they didn't share. 

 

"Derek?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow. "Dude, what are you doing here?" 

 

Derek scowls. "Don't call me dude," he says automatically. "As for your second question, I'm waiting for you, idiot. C'mon, give me your books."

 

Stiles gratefully hands his books to Derek and grins, elbowing him. "Not too popular to spend time with little ol' me, huh?" 

 

Derek frowns. "I'm popular?" he asks, and Stiles trips over himself, almost into a crowd. 

 

"Yes, Der, you are popular," he says, flailing. "Which means you'll have better friends and your social status will be brought down if people see you spending time with me, so it's okay if you don't wanna be friends anymore or anything, I mean - well, it isn't okay - but I'll get over it and - " 

 

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek says. "I don't give a shit about my social status and I don't want to stop being friends with you. What the hell are you saying?" 

 

"O - okay," Stiles says, grinning at Derek. His best friend is really hot, and Stiles erases that thought from his brain immediately. Derek is not obtainable. "So...wanna sit with me at lunch?" 

 

Derek looks confused. "Where else am I gonna sit?" 

 

Stiles beams. "I really wanna hug you right now, but that's gonna be awkward because people are staring at us and you're carrying my books so your arms are full and - " 

 

"Goddammit, Stiles," Derek says, fond. "If you wanna hug me, just hug me."

 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek as he deposits Stiles' books on a random lunch table in the cafeteria, and Derek hugs him back. 

 

"You smell nice," Stiles says, his voice muffled by Derek's shirt. Derek laughs and pulls away, sitting down. 

 

"What?" Stiles says. "It's true!" 

 

Derek laughs again. "Where's Scott?" he asks, looking around. "I can't smell him, but then again, there's too many scents in here." 

 

Stiles shrugs, swinging a leg over the bench and sitting down. "I think he's off wooing Allison somewhere." 

 

"I still can't believe he thinks that she doesn't like him," Derek says, and Stiles nods vigorously. "She's head over heels for him." 

 

Stiles wants to say "I'm head over heels for you," but instead he says, "That's crazy accurate." 

 

"You coming over today to annoy the shit out of Laura and Cora?" asks Derek, and Stiles nods. 

 

"Definitely," he says, grinning. Derek pushes his plate of curly fries towards him, and Stiles prepares to eat all of them when a girl flaunts her way over to them. 

 

Stiles inches closer to Derek, kinda intimidated, and Derek arches a perfect eyebrow at her. 

 

"Hi, Derek," she says, and ignores Stiles. "Why are you sitting over here with the nerd? Come sit with me and my friends."

 

Stiles looks over at her friends and then squints at the girl. Kate Argent, he realises. Allison's creepy, meaner older sister. 

 

"No," Derek says, slinging an arm around Stiles' shoulder, protective. Stiles' heart flutters. "I'm sitting with Stiles." 

 

She smiles, but it's cold and empty. "Maybe another time," she says. "

 

"No," Derek says, again. "I don't sit with people who make fun of my best friend." 

 

She glares at him and flounces over, rejected. 

 

Derek doesn't move his arm for the rest of lunch. 

 

* * *

 

2. 

 

The second time Derek displays his 'wolf side', as Stiles likes to call it, is the Day When Jackson Punched Stiles. 

 

(Scott had coined the long, less than creative term, of course.) 

 

It all starts with Jackson making fun of Stiles' mom. 

 

"Sometimes I think that Stilinski is the way he is because he doesn't have a mom," Jackson comments, off-handed. Everyone in the locker room freezes, knowing that talking about Claudia Stilinski is a no-go, and Derek almost growls. 

 

Stiles fumes, and Scott tries to calm him down, only for it to be in vain. "At least I had a mom who cared about me," Stiles retorts, and Jackson sees red, rushing forward and swinging a blow to Stiles' face. 

 

There's a lot of blood pouring from Stiles' nose and Scott helps him dab at it. Not two seconds pass, and Derek has Jackson up against the wall, seconds away from punching him. 

 

"You ever touch him again, and I'll skin you alive," promises Derek, his face contorted into rage and fury, and the boys step back, afraid. "Got it, Whittemore?" 

 

Jackson nods, hurried. "Got it," he says, and Derek lets him go. 

 

"What are you all staring at?" growls Derek, and the boys look away quickly, and soon the locker room is filled with chatter. 

 

Stiles is speechless for the first time in his life, and so is Scott, who's stopped dabbing at Stiles' nose.  

 

"You okay, Stiles?" asks Derek, leaning down and taking the paper tissue from Scott, wiping away the blood. 

 

Stiles stares at Derek for another moment. "Dude," he says, in awe, forgetting that Derek doesn't like to be called dude. "That was amazing! Like, literally, that was the best thing I've ever seen, man, what the hell?" 

 

Derek blushes, ducking his head, continuing to wipe away the blood. 

 

Stiles keeps on rambling about how great that was, and Scott nods, agreeing with every word.

 

* * *

 

3. 

 

The third time, Stiles isn't there. 

 

It's a girl called Jennifer this time. 

 

Derek sits at his table with Scott, listening to him ramble on about Allison. Stiles isn't here today, because he has a really bad fever, according to his text. 

 

Derek misses him. 

 

He tunes into the conversation going on at he next table, and so does Scott, after he realises that Derek isn't listening anymore. The 'popular kids' are talking about the kids in their grade, or something. 

 

Derek and Scott perk up when they hear Stiles' name, and Derek's ready to defend his honour. 

 

"That Stilinski kid, though?" says Jennifer. "He's so weird, with his stupid plaid and perfect grades. I can't believe Derek Hale is friends with that freak."

 

Before anyone can blink, Derek is up at their table, fuming. "Don't fucking talk about him like that," he says, and Jennifer blinks, surprised. 

 

Scott looks on, helpless. Nobody can stop Derek when he's on a mission, except Stiles, who isn't here. 

 

"You don't have the right to talk about him like that," Derek continues, utterly oblivious to the fact that most of the cafeteria is now watching the exchange. "If you insult him like that again, I won't stand still."

 

Then he turns and stalks out of the room. There is silence for a moment, before people start applauding. 

 

Scott can't wait to tell Stiles about this. 

 

* * *

 

4. 

 

The fourth time, Sheriff Stilinski is present. 

 

And the fourth time, it escalates to physical violence.  

 

It's Jackson, again. Who else? 

 

Derek hovers close to Stiles as the lacrosse game is going on. Stiles is being benched again, and Derek had glared his way into sitting next to him instead of being subjected to the 'girlfriend row' (brownie points for heteronormativity). 

 

Stiles cheers for Scott at random intervals, but Derek is quite happy with just watching Stiles - the way his face breaks out into a big smile, the way he laughs, the way he talks - 

 

Stiles fucking Stilinski is a danger to his heartbeat. 

 

"Come on, sourwolf, the game's over," Stiles says, getting up and elbowing him. Derek scowls, fond. 

 

"Don't call me that," he says, and Stiles laughs, again. 

 

_Fuck._

 

They're behind the bleachers and Sheriff Stilinski is there as well, congratulating Scott for shooting the winning goal, telling Stiles that he'll be on the pitch for the next game, and assuring Derek that he'll be there for his next basketball game. 

 

Jackson rounds the corner, and Derek bristles, standing over Stiles, protective. Sheriff Stilinski notices the slight change in Derek's demeanour and stands to attention. 

 

Scott squares his shoulders and Stiles just glares in his general direction. Jackson doesn't see the Sheriff, and that's why he starts. 

 

"Stilinski!" he says, cheerful. "I bet your dad's _really_ proud that you were benched this entire game! I mean, I would say the same for your mom, but she's dead, isn't she?" 

 

Sheriff Stilinski steps forward, glowering and ready to pull rank. Jackson notices him, and panic fleets across his face. Stiles and Scott clench their fists, but Derek gets there first. 

 

He draws his arm back and punches Jackson in the face, and blood starts pouring from the boy's nose. "You ever talk shit about Stiles again, and I'll do a whole lot more than break your nose," he growls. 

 

Sheriff Stilinski can't find it in his heart to punish the boy. 

 

* * *

 

5. 

 

The fifth time involves swearing, Mr Harris, and a chemistry class. 

 

Derek and Stiles sit idle, side by side and passing notes to each other, back and forth. Scott isn't in this class. And no matter how many times Harris tries to separate them, they always find a way back. 

 

Harris is in a foul mood today, which is probably why it starts the way it starts. 

 

"Stilinski!" he barks, turning his anger on to Stiles. Derek's expression hardens. "You're not doing work! Are you useful for anything at all? Because it seems to me as if all you do is get benched at lacrosse games."

 

The class laughs, a collective snicker, and Stiles blushes. It's not the good kind either, not the shy one, but the angry, really red kind of one. 

 

Derek has had enough of this shit. 

 

"What the fuck is your problem, Harris?" he asks, exploding. Harris' eyes widen, as do the rest of the class. "I don't get it. Why do you have to pick on Stiles every class? Is it because you don't know how to deal with him? Or is it because you're a pathetic excuse for a teacher?" 

 

There is utter silence for a minute, before people start whistling and applauding. 

 

"Silence!" calls Harris, trying desperately to get his dignity back. It fails. "Hale, detention. And I'll be calling your parents about this!"

 

Derek leans back in his seat, satisfied. It was worth it, especially for that smile Stiles gives him that makes his heart all fluttery. 

 

* * *

 

+1. 

 

Stiles raises his banner amongst the countless other ones in the crowd. He's at Derek's basketball game, with Scott on one side of him and his dad on the other. 

 

Derek's on the court, playing with absolute ease. It's not even funny. He looks great, as good as always, and that messes Stiles up. 

 

Derek fucking Hale is a danger to his heartbeat. 

 

He shoots a basket, the last basket before time runs out, and a collective victory cheer rises up from the audience.

 

They won, which is not a surprise, if Stiles is being honest. They've got _Derek_ on their team, and Derek is amazing. 

 

Soon, he's being scooped up into a hug by said werewolf himself, and he's all sweaty and gross, but it's still nice. 

 

"Go get changed," Stiles says, grinning and pushing him away. "You're all sweaty." 

 

Derek complies, smiling a little. "Where are my glasses?" he asks, and Stiles rolls his eyes. He hooks them off his shirt and places them on Derek's nose. 

 

"I don't know why you won't wear them on the court," says Stiles. 

 

"Because I can see on the court, just not when I read!" defends Derek. 

 

Stiles shrugs. "You look cute in them."

 

Derek blushes. "Shut up," he says, elbowing Stiles. 

 

"Aw," the captain from the other team comments, grinning wickedly. "Look, the captain from the other team is a fag, how cute." 

 

Derek sighs and shrugs. 

 

Stiles sees red. 

 

He punches the guy, short swing, right in the nose. The guy squeals in surprise. "Don't ever fucking talk about my boyfriend like that ever again," he says, and the boy nods, running away. 

 

He turns back, and Derek cocks an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?" he asks, and Stiles blushes, the shy one. 

 

"I mean - I thought it would get the point across? I don't know - if it made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Stiles says. 

 

Derek simply half-smiles at him, as if he's waiting for him to say something. 

 

"Unless," Stiles starts, and then flounders. "Do you wanna go out for, you know, dinner tomorrow maybe? We can go to that diner that I hate and you love and, _shit_ , I'm messing this up, you know what? Ignore me, I, I - " 

 

"Stiles," Derek says, cutting him off. "Yes. Yes, I'll go on a date with you." 

 

"Wait - really?" 

 

"Yes, really." 

 

"Oh," Stiles says, and then grins, punching Derek in the shoulder. "Well, Dad and Scott love you already, so you won't be scared away." 

 

" _Stiles_."

 

"What? It's true!"

 

"Just. Stop talking and let me kiss you, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so that happened. Don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
